Aspects of the invention relate to computer networks, and more particularly, providing dynamically configurable high-speed network services for a network of computing devices. Organizations often use multiple computing devices. These computing devices may communicate with each other over a network, such as a local area network or the Internet.
In such networks, it may be desirable to provide various types of network services. Examples of such network services include, among others, firewalls, load balancers, storage accelerators, and encryption services. These services may help ensure the integrity of data provided over the network, optimize connection speeds and resource utilization, and generally make the network more reliable and secure. For example, a firewall may create a logical barrier to prevent unauthorized traffic from entering or leaving the network, and an encryption service may protect private data from unauthorized recipients. A load balancer may distribute a workload across multiple redundant computers in the network, and a storage accelerator may increase the efficiency of data retrieval and storage.
These network services can be complicated to implement, particularly in networks that handle a large amount of network traffic. Often such networks rely on special-purpose hardware appliances to provide network services. However, special-purpose hardware appliances can be costly and difficult to maintain. Moreover, special-purpose hardware appliances may be inflexible with regard to the typical ebb and flow of demand for specific network services. Thus, there may be a need in the art for novel system architectures to address one or more of these issues.